


War Paint

by Lirazel



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirazel/pseuds/Lirazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Priya knows red paint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Paint

As a little girl, she played with her brothers. She was older, taller, so she was the monster. She chased them with red paint staining her hands, pretending it was blood of her victims. Her mom scolded her and made her scrub it off the rug. The paint found its way under her fingernails, and she picked at it for days after.

When she started to paint, her fingers were always splattered with blues and oranges. But somehow, only the red ended up underneath her fingernails.

She always wondered if it really looked like blood.

Now she knows.

 _(It does.)_


End file.
